Chapter 25 - Glossary
Journeys of the Tigershark Chapter 25 - Glossary *4317 *4930 *A Thauran woman *Academic Professor Level 3 *Academy training *Admiral Lydaa *Admiral McElligott *Ajax protocol *Alice *ANA *Antoo *apex point *Archa *Astrographic institute *Astrographic Society *Atlas suit *Avondur *Balthasar *Battle Stations *Beagle Class explorer *Belina *Belina Sankers *Bellebee *Black Cat society *black dragon-like creature *Blacklight tunnel *Blue Moon *Bridge to Andromeda *Captain *Center Core station *Chapter 25 Battle Stations *Chef *Chef Eeeryt *Chef Eeryt *Cherubim *Chief Hilbora *Circuit *Circuit’s department *CITI *Citizens *CLOAK unit *CMO *Communication *cosmic puzzle *criminal investigation *CSO *Deep Libraries *Deep Libraries of the Saresii *Deputy Director *destroyed precursor universe *Dr. Martha Masters *Eduk *Egill *Elfi *emergency release *Ensign *Ensign Sobur *Eric Olafson saga *Erica Olafson *Eternal Warrior *Fenris *First Age of Knowledge *Fleet Command *forbidden cult of the Necros *Forbidden Library *Freelancer *freshz Thauranz *Galactic Council *GalCom *GalNet *GalNet readout *General Quarters *goatmeat *Golden Archives *green Vapor *Grey Cats *Har-Hi *harmful organization *Hellspawn *his brother *Hive of Minds *Homo Stellaris *https://www.patreon.com/vanessaravencroft *huge black shadow *interesting lore *Ivory Tower *Janus system *Justice Department *Kermac *Kermac blasters *kilt-wearing admiral *Krabbel *Krabbel *Kurthbir *Le Habre Bleu *Le Habre wine festival *Leedei *living in the hellish magma *Log drones *Lumis Rene *Lurega Donomensi *M-0 galaxy *man with a gleaming sword *Mao *Meeze *Meeze special *micro bristles *Middle watch *Midshipman *MITI *Mr.Decker *Mr.Meeze *Mr.Schwartz *my skull mug *nadir *Naramir Suppor *Narth *Narth Supreme *NAVINT *Necro cult *Necro King *Necropolis underneath the surface of N’Ger *Necros *Neo Vamp subculture *Netherworld language *Neuro Shocker *Nnnth tech things *Nnnth technology *Nul businesses *Old Earth *Old Saresii *Old Saresii archives *old security curtain *old Union world *Or-Ghe *Orlan society *Oxis *Pandorku *Patreon *Phil *Phil Decker *Pim-Pam *Piostla *Piostla war *Planet at the Center of the Universe *Pleiades Plaza *Pluribus *Pluribus Hub *Pre Union mega societies *Professor Donomensi *Professor Sakalaer *project-a-sign *Prophecy of Before and Yet to come *Public GalNet terminal *Purple brutes *Quasi Space *red-robed leader *Rene Thauran *ringmouz *Rise of the Dark One *rotten instructor *rotten meat with strawberries *Sarak Sobur *Sares *Sares One *Saresii *Saresii library *Sauron merchant *Science Corps rank *screaming Union *Sealed Library of the Fifth *Seenian android *Seenian scholar *Seenian Sentmac *Seenians *sentient species of beings *Shea *SHIP *shuttle terminal *Silver Star *Silver Streak *Simna planet *slide between realities *space station *Space Train *Space Train network *Space Trains *Space-Tram *Spinward *Spinward sector *Stahl *Stepping Stone *Stories Online *straberriez *strawberries *Strawberry shortcake *Sucki-Lums *Suhky’s Membrane *Swybin Swybar *Sylia’s mother *Tactical officer *Tech Level 11 *Ten Hour *terror attack on the Assembly *Thauran *Thauran empire *Thauran families *Thauran house *Thauran lore *Thauran space *Thauran Vampire mythos *Thauran Vampires *Thauran woman *Thaurans *the Assembly *the Coven *the Den *the Earlies *the Eduk *the First Empire *the Seeders *The Tribunal *the Unpronounceable *the Wisemen *TheOther *Thermo energy *Tigershark *Tigershark crew *tight-fitting hood *TMT *Togr *traffic hub manager *traffic hubs *Transmatter Tunnel *Transmatter Tunnel access *Transmatter Tunnels *two were lost *Tyron *ugly looking sitting demon figure *Union *Union calendar *Union Citizen *Union Fleet Midshipman *Union Fleet Officer *Union law enforcement *Union markets *Union origin *Union outpost *Union Police *Union Police officer *Union School *Union space *Union space *Union standard *Union week *Union/Kermac war *USE Zengh He *USS Rickisan *USS Tigershark *Utchat *Van Dyk Nebula *vibro sword *Voicebox *Volume 10 *Volume 9 *Vulcanian type *Warner *We are Navy *Weird War *Wheeze *Wheeze worm *Where is the key? *Wisemen of the Assembly *Workgroup Olympus *worm creatures *XO *XO seat *Y’All *Yehaa *Yeoman O’Connell *Ypeherix *Ze girlz Soburz *Zengh He Category:Phrase Glossary Category:Edited by Renaud